


One Night Stand Or Something Else

by wendywrites



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-22
Updated: 2013-07-22
Packaged: 2017-12-20 23:19:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/893073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendywrites/pseuds/wendywrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While on holiday in London, Niall meets Zayn in a club and takes him home. It's supposed to be a one night stand but possibly ends up meaning more to them after they spend the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Night Stand Or Something Else

“The Funky Buddha? That's seriously the name of the club we're going to?” 

Any reservations Niall had about the club disappear as soon as they get inside. Maybe it's good luck, maybe it's fate, but the DJ is mad talented, the music is bumpin', the people are hot and even the drinks aren't as expensive as he thought they would be. 

On some other night, he'd be trying to pull, seeking a dance with the hottest piece of ass in the room, but he decides to just do his own thing that night. It's their last night in London and he's winding down. Sean and Darragh are certainly out on the prowl though. From his vantage point, Niall can see them trying to dance with several women. Some reject them right away, others will dance for a few songs before drifting away. Niall knew they would carry on until they found a woman willing to go back to their hotel room, and if by some chance they didn't succeed, they would go prowling through the city before passing out in a park somewhere. 

Unlike them, Niall isn't too concerned with hooking up. He can dance by himself and still have a good time, and god knows he's perfectly capable of getting himself off if need be. Besides, he thinks that finding the best one night stands goes by the Narnia principle: you're most likely to find it when you're not looking for it. Niall is happily shaking his arse to the beat when he bumps into him, the most gorgeous man in the world. He's got perfectly tussled black hair, smooth golden brown skin with tattoos running down his right forearm, piercing hazel eyes and an aura that just radiates sex. The man is a living work of art.

“Hey!” In contrast to his overall sex-on-legs looks, Pretty Boy has the most adorable smile. 

“Hey yourself!” Niall says a bit breathlessly. 

Pretty Boy grins and wraps an arm around Niall's shoulder, and begins to sway to the music.

 

Out of nowhere, Niall feels a bolt of lust shoot through his body and he spins Pretty Boy around so they're chest-to-back; he starts grinding up into his arse. It's partially the alcohol he's had but it's also partially his own innate determination to go after what he wants. Niall is nothing if not direct and unsubtle. It seems to pay off. Pretty Boy leans back into Niall, his hands coming up to clutch the back of Niall's neck and the arm he has wrapped around his chest. Pretty Boy turns his head so that he and Niall are panting into each other's mouths.

 

Niall spins Pretty Boy around again and properly fits their lips together. Pretty Boy slips his leg between Niall's and starts grinding on Niall's thigh. Niall's fingers clench harder into the other man's waist and he starts rolling his own hips to meet Pretty Boy's. 

Niall is just about to suggest they take this elsewhere when Pretty Boy releases him and slips away as abruptly as he had appeared. 

_Fuck... Oh well._

Niall lets him go with a twinge of disappointment, but he feels deep down in his gut like it's not the last he's seen of that man. It's a small club after all.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Niall doesn't smoke as much as he drinks but tonight is one of those nights that he's got the itch (and this holiday is all about scratching itches), so he makes his way to the back of the club and steps outside. It's only when he shakes out a cigarette from his crumpled pack and sticks it in his mouth that he realises that he doesn't have a lighter in his jacket.

“Shit,” he curses around the cigarette.

Luckily, he spots the telltale glow of a light cigarette a little further from where he's standing, and he makes his way over. The universe must have some kind of plan for him tonight, because lo and behold, it's Pretty Boy leaning against the wall looking like a fucking model. It's been a little while since Niall last used his camera, but the way this guy effortlessly makes life look like a photoshoot makes his fingers twitch. Other parts of his body seem to twitch around him as well.

 

“Hey, you got a lighter?” He leans against the wall, beside the other man.

“Are you stalking me?” Niall doesn't turn to face Pretty Boy, but he can hear the smirk in his voice; it makes the corners of his mouth twitch upwards.

“Nah, it's just destiny, me and you. I keep finding you for a reason.” It sounds like a line, but somehow it doesn't feel like it. Glancing to his left, Niall can see Pretty Boy has a smile on his face that is equal parts exasperated and fond. Niall shifts so that he's closer to the other man and leans in until he's right up in his personal space. “So, can I bum a light?” He grips the cigarette between his teeth and levels it with Pretty Boy's.

Even in the poor lighting Niall can see that the other man is suppressing a smile. He closes the rest of the gap between their faces and presses the lit end of his cigarette to Niall's. He sucks in a hit to make enough heat to light Niall's cigarette and Niall does the same to help it. For a long moment, the two of them just stare at each other's faces, breathing the other's air. 

 

_Fucking hell Pretty Boy has got a gorgeous pair of eyes on him_. Niall's eyes flicker to the other man's lips. _Shit, he's got gorgeous everything_. The look on his face shifts slightly and Niall feels a spark pass between them.

 

“Cheers, mate.” Niall turns to rest against the wall again, his shoulder brushing with the other man's. For a long moment, the two of them smoke in silence that is only broken by the occasional passing car. 

 

“So, what's your name?” Pretty Boy murmurs when he reaches the end of his cigarette.

“I'm Niall. Horan. I'm Irish.”

“Yeah, I could tell,” he smiles.

“What about you? I can't very well keep callin' you Pretty Boy.”

“Pretty Boy, eh?” he smirks. “My name's Zayn. Zayn Malik.” 

“Zayn. I like your name, Zayn.” Niall grins.

“Thanks.” Zayn stares at him with hooded eyes. “I like yours too and I like your accent.” 

 

“Wanna go back to mine? I've got some hash we could smoke if you're into that sort of thing.” 

 

“Wow, we've literally only just learned each other's names,” Zayn laughs his eyes crinkling beautifully.

“Well, we've danced together, had a snog and smoked together. We're hardly complete strangers now.”

Niall didn't walk into this club intending to get his dick wet, but Zayn is gorgeous and clearly into him, why shouldn't he take him home?

“I guess you've got a point.” Zayn plucks the cigarette from Niall's fingers and finishes it off before stubbing it out. “Let's go back to yours, Niall Horan.”

Niall sends a quick text to Sean and Darragh (' _Heading back t the room ! Do nt disturb if ya know wat I mean ! Hahaha!_ '), and then he and Zayn are tumbling into a taxi.

~~~

Since they've met, Niall has never stopped being in awe of Zayn's beauty, but he never quite realised it was so inspiring. Right now, Zayn is leaning against the balcony with the lights of the city acting as a backdrop. He's got a spliff loosely held between his fingers, smoke slowly filtering out of his mouth, lips slightly puckered and eyes shining. He's living a work of art. He's everything and more that Niall needs to kick him out of his slump.

Niall stumbles back inside to grab his camera, unwilling to let the moment pass. Between the alcohol and the weed it's a wonder Niall can operate his camera at all, but somehow he manages to snap a couple of pictures of Zayn and he's fairly certain at least one will be useable. He lowers the camera to see that Zayn is staring at him quizzically.

“Uh, I guess it's a bit late to ask, but you don't mind do you?” 

“No, not really,” Zayn shrugs. “Lemme see it though.”

Niall leads them back inside where the light is brighter. He holds up the display so they can both see the shots he took.

“Hey that's not bad. Not bad at all.” Zayn seems impressed.

“Ha, so you're like a snake but with looks.”

“What?” Zayn laughs. “Mate, you are gone. What the fuck are you on about?”

“I mean, you know how a snake can be poisoned by it's own venom? Well, looks like you can be surprised by your own fitness.” 

Zayn laughs so hard he bends over and clutches his knees for support. Something about seeing Zayn in that position triggers something in Niall. It reminds him of the other ways he figured they would be spending the night and he snaps. 

Niall grabs Zayn by the arms, pulls him upright and kisses him fiercely. It's not long until Zayn's laugh peters off and he's returning the kiss, hands raking through Niall's blond hair. Niall's hands shift down to grip Zayn by the hips so that their in a stance very similar to their snog at the club. The difference is that this time no-one's going to stop.

Niall walks them towards the bed and hooks his foot around Zayn's ankle so he's tumbling onto the mattress, Niall following him down. Zayn surprises him by rolling them so that he's straddling Niall. Zayn starts rolling his hips in a way that is simply sinful and all Niall can do is hold onto his arse and go along for the ride.

“Fuck, Zayn, we've gotta get them jeans off. I'm gonna get friction burns at this rate,” Niall moans. Zayn grins and grinds down particularly hard one last time before he's sliding off Niall's lap. Niall shucks off his jeans and shirt in record time while Zayn goes tortuously slow. “Zaaayn,” Niall groans impatiently. Zayn laughs at him, but speeds up his undressing.

Once he's down to his briefs, Niall tackles him and starts sucking on his collarbones. Zayn fits his hands between their bodies and pinches Niall's nipples, earning a gasp. Zayn rubs his nipples in a circular motion and Niall loses all his metal facilities.

“F-fuck,” he gasps. 

“Oh, you like that,” Zayn purrs seductively. “Would you come just from that?”

“Shit, I just might,” Niall finally takes hold of Zayns hands and removes them from his chest. He grabs a pillow and sets it under Zayn's lower back, propping up his hips. He then folds Zayn's arms so they're under the pillow. Niall wags his finger at Zayn, who simply chuckles. Niall peels Zayn's briefs off of his body, marveling at the skin revealed. 

“You have so many tattoos,” he murmurs, fingering the heart that covers Zayn's hip.

“And now you've seen them all,” Zayn whispers back.

“Really? You don't have anything branded on your pretty little arse?” Niall rolls Zayn onto his hip to check. 

“Fuck off,” Zayn laughs, pushing him back.

“Uh-uh, no using your hands.” Niall rolls him on his back and move shis hands back into place. “Now, let's get this party started!” 

Niall picks up one of the complimentary mini lotion bottles and empties the contents into his hand. Niall teasingly circles Zayn's hole with one slicked finger before he eases it inside the other man. At the same time, he sucks on the head of Zayn's cock, tongue licking at his slit. Zayn lets loose a groan, long and low. 

“Niall...”

“That's my name, baby.”

One by one, Niall adds more fingers, slowly stretching Zayn open while sucking on his cock. Niall can tell that the combined sensation of his mouth around Zayn's cock and his fingers in Zayn's arse has Zayn going out of his mind. The vice-like grip he's got on the sheets betray how he's just barely keeping from wildly bucking his hips and shoving his cock right down Niall's throat.

“Come on, Niall. Fuck me.” Zayn breaths. He bites his lips and covers his face with his arm and God he's ridiculously beautiful. Niall pulls his mouth off Zayn with a faint pop.

“Alright, just gimme a second.” Niall gets up and starts riffling through his bedside drawer. Instead of a condom, he finds a hastily scribbled note.

_Borrowed yr rubbers. Cheers, head!  
-Sean_

“Fuckin' hell, Sean!” Niall curses. 

“What happened?” Zayn murmurs.

“Fucker took my condoms!” Niall drags his hand through his hair and huffs angrily. “I don't suppose you have one with you.” Zayn shakes his head. “Great,” Niall mutters. Zayn frowns, eyebrows furrowed, and rubs his mouth with his hand. 

“We could go and buy some more...” Zayn suggests but even he doesn't sound too sold on his own idea.

“Yeah, I guess,” Niall reluctantly agrees. After a short silence Zayn speaks.

“Maybe we could go without it,” Zayn whispers and Niall does a double take. Niall thought the moment was gone when he saw Sean's note but with just that sentence, he feels the atmosphere become charged once more.

“You want it _raw_?” Niall is equal parts excited and wary. He's only just met Zayn and the last thing he needs is an STI to take home with him.

“Well, I've never caught anything. I've only been with like three people.”

“Really? You? With that face?” Niall snorts. Zayn kicks Niall, coming dangerously close to hitting his bad knee. 

“You calling me a liar?” Zayn actually sounds a bit angry.

“No, no, I was just joking. I didn't mean to offend you.” Niall soothingly rubs Zayn's arms and uses his most disarming smile to charm himself back in the other man's good graces. It works. Niall can see Zayn suppressing a smile and it widens his.

“Tch, you're lucky you're so cute. Hurry up.” Zayn uses his legs to pull Niall closer. Niall licks his lips, pausing for a moment before springing into action. Niall readjusts Zayn's legs and the pillow propping up his hips, breathing heavily the whole time. Niall runs his hands over Zayn's thighs, lightly brushing the hair growing on them.   
“Alright,” Niall mumbles under his breath. 

Niall slicks himself up with the remainder of the lotion and he lines himself up with Zayn's hole. He rubs the head of his cock over the opening, Zayn moaning, before he slides the head of his cock inside. Niall and Zayn both gasp at the same time. Niall takes a second to catch his breath before he continues easing himself inside Zayn. It feels like an eternity passes before he finally bottoms out, Zayn moaning the entire time.

“Come on, I don't break easily,” Zayn says with a raspy voice.

In response, Niall grips him by the waist and starts pistoning his hips. He starts out slowly, picking up speed, until he's practically slamming into Zayn. Zayn throws his head back, the veins in his neck standing out against his skin. He starts to palm his own cock but Niall bats his hands away.

“It's okay, I've got you,” Niall says breathlessly. He reaches between their bodies and starts pumping Zayn's cock, leaning down to place sweet kisses on his neck and jaw and mouth. Zayn pants and moans into his mouth, and Niall can tell that he's close. At last, Zayn climaxes and his cum spurts all over Niall's chest and hand as he pumps him dry. 

“Fucking hell, Niall,” was all Zayn could say. He throws his head back, eyes closed, body shuddering with pleasure. 

“Finish.” Zayn grabs the back of Niall's head and pulls him down into a heated kiss. He wraps both his legs around Niall's waist and bucks his hips. Niall groans into the kiss and jackhammers his hips so that he's pounding Zayn into the mattress. Zayn shifts his hands to wrap them around Niall's back and he holds on for dear life as Niall continues thrusting. With one last shuddering thrust, Niall is coming inside Zayn. 

Completely spent, Niall's arms give out and he collapses on top of Zayn. Zayn unfolds his legs from Niall's waist and lets them slide down to rest on the bed. Niall feels Zayn brushing his hair off his forehead and he closes his eyes as he feel Zayn's arm wrap around him. Niall shifts so he's lying beside Zayn and holds him closely as they come down from their high. 

“Wow,” Zayn whispers. Niall chuckles.

“I know, I am _quite_ the lay.” His laughs morphs into a loud yawn. “Be right back.” Niall rolls off of Zayn and goes into the bathroom to get a washcloth. When he returns, he cleans them both off and chucks it into the sink.

He pulls the sheets over them both and cuddles into Zayn, face buried in Zayn's neck while Zayn rests his chin on the crown of his head.

"Love you," Niall mumbles sleepily. Belatedly, he realises the faux pas he just made, but figures that Zayn probably didn't hear him anyway, and even if he did he probably wouldn't remember it. Between blinks, Niall drifts off to sleep.

~~~~~~~~~

Niall is pulled out of darkness by the sensation of fingers combing through his hair. He blinks blearily and opens his eyes to see Zayn is next to him, staring intently at something in his lap.

“You're a photographer?”

In the roughly thirty minutes that Niall has dozed off, it seems like Zayn has found his album. Niall left it out in the open so it's not like Zayn went snooping through his belongings to find it, but seeing him with it makes his stomach clench all the same. He sits up quickly and nervously scratches at the back of his head.

“Um, yeah sort of.”

“Sort of?” Zayn chuckles, cocking an eyebrow.

“Well, I mean I take pictures, but I'm not like some big shot professional or anything. It's more of a hobby, really.”

“You're good,” Zayn says softly. 

“Uh, thanks,” Niall laughs nervously. Embarrassingly, he can feel his face heat up and he knows that he probably looks like a ripe tomato. He rolls out of bed and heads towards the minibar. 

“D'you want a drink or something? There's soda and water if you don't want alcohol,” he calls over his shoulder.

“Yeah, I'll have some water, thanks.”

Niall grabs two bottles of water from the mini fridge and throws himself back onto the bed. He passes Zayn a bottle of water and tries to nudge the album away from Zayn while he takes a drink, but he's not as subtle as he tried to be.

“You don't want me looking at your pictures?” Zayn sounds a bit disappointed and for some reason Niall can't stand it.

“No, it's not that. I just...” he trails off and looks down, tracing idle patterns over the sheets. “I just don't think they're all that great.” Zayn tilts his head in confusion so Niall continues. “I mean, I like taking pictures but I'm kind of shit at it,” he laughs.

“I like what you've done so far. Are you saying I have shit taste?” Zayn teases. Niall guffaws and knocks their shoulders together.

“It's nothing I won't hold against you,” Niall says cheekily. 

“So if you don't like the pictures you take, why carry them around with you on holiday?”

“I think my pictures are shite, but it's not like I want them to be shite. I'm always looking for some inspiration to make them better and what better time than a holiday to find inspiration?”

“So, have you found a muse?” Niall looks down and fiddles with the sheet before glancing up at Zayn.

“Yeah, I think I have actually.”

“Well aren't you the charmer,” Zayn coos and pinches his cheek.

“Mate, have you seen yourself? You're fucking hot. And pretty. Your eyes are gorgeous, your lips, even your fucking _eyelashes_ are sexy. You should be a model, you are just that hot.” Niall pauses to think while Zayn laughs again. “ _Are_ you a model? What do you do for a living?”

“No, I'm not a model and I don't think I ever could be one to be honest. I work in an art shop and I'm saving up to go to uni so I can be an English teacher.”

“Haha, I really don't think any of your future students are gonna be able to pay attention to your lessons, but good luck with that all the same.” Zayn splashes him with water from his bottle.

“What do you do then?”

“I work in a music shop. I also give guitar lessons and play gigs every now and then.”

“You play the guitar?”

“Yup,” Niall says, popping the 'p'. “I sing too.”

“Well, aren't you the multi-talented little bastard.” Niall laughs.

“Some might consider it a burdern to be so amazing, but it's just another day in the life for me.” Niall says with an American accent. He grins and waggles his eyebrows at Zayn's impressed look.

“Well, I don't just work in an art shop, I also do illustrations and projects and shit. And I can sing as well, but I admit I don't play an instrument or do accents that well.”

“So you're only half as brilliant as me?” Niallas teases with a cocky grin.

“Oh fuck off,” Zayn says without any heat. “Let's finish the rest of the spliff, I like you better when you're high.”

Zayn gets out of bed and retrieves the spliff from the desk and fishes his lighter from out of his trousers. He lights up and sucks in a big hit before dropping on the bed and pulling Niall in by the back of his neck. Niall opens his mouth and eagerly sucks in the smoke drifting out of Zayn's lips, holding it in for a moment, before releasing it through his nostrils. Niall grins stupidly at Zayn before claiming his lips in a kiss. Niall doesn't want to stop kissing Zayn, so he doesn't. 

~~~

It's the morning after- or, rather the afternoon after- and things have gotten awkward. It's weird because the morning -afternoon- didn't start out that way (Zayn and Niall woke up, washed up and made brunch from Niall's leftover snacks), but it creeped up on them once Niall started packing away the last of his belongings and hasn't left since.

“It's not like we're living in the 19th century, or like I'm going off to war. We can text, we can tweet, we can skype.” Niall shrugs, trying to cut through the awkwardness that has settled over them. “I mean, that is if you want to.” He scratches the back of his head, underneath his green snapback.

“Yeah, I'd like that,” Zayn says softly. “I definitely want to keep in touch.”

“Maybe you could even come and visit me in Ireland someday.” Niall shrugs, trying to seem nonchalant.

“My mum's half-Irish, it would be cool to see where my grandad came from.”

“Yeah, cool.”

“Awww they're so fucking cute, I'm going to be sick.” Looks like Sean and Darrah were able to get themselves ready sooner than he thought.

“Oh for fuck's sake...” Niall mumbles under his breath. The last thing he wants is them taking the piss while he's trying to say goodbye to Zayn. Zayn takes him by the chin and turns his head back to face him. 

“I'm glad I met you, Niall. I know we don't know each other that much but I think you were right about us and destiny.”

Sean and Darragh are making obnoxious kissing noises behind him but fuck it, Niall's so happy he barely notices them. His cheeks are red and he's grinning so hard his face hurts. He pulls the snapback off his head and puts it on Zayn's.

“Now you have to come to Ireland. That's my favourite snapback and I want it returned.” Zayn takes it off and turns it over in his hands, running his fingers over the stitching of Niall's name on the side. He puts it on backwards and grins back. 

“It's a date.” 

Niall nods, nervously running his hands up and down his shorts. Then he thinks 'Fuck it', and grabs Zayn by the hips, pulling him in for a kiss. Zayn kisses back, running his hands through Niall's blond locks and Niall is so happy he could burst.

 

Much later, when he's back in Mullingar, Niall sits in front of his laptop with his guitar and plays the latest song he's been working on.

“So, what do you think?” Niall chews on his thumb.

“It's a bit short, innit.” As per usual for their skype chats, Zayn is wearing Niall's snapback. 

“It's a work in progress! I only just started it.” Niall laughs.

“Yeah, but I'm coming to Ireland in two weeks and you swore you would have a song for me when I get there. Don't let me down, Horan.”

“Don't you worry, baby. I'll have a song ready for you. There's one I wrote about my cock that I have on stand-by.”

“How romantic,” Zayn says dryly.

“You know you love me exactly the way I am.” Niall coos.

“Yeah. Yeah, I do.” Zayn murmurs and it leaves Niall a bit breathless once again. 

“I love you too,” Niall smiles shyly and flops onto his side, curling into the laptop as if to cuddle with Zayn. He sits up just to set his guitar on the floor by the side of the bed before lying down again. It's leaned against his bedside table, which contains two new framed pictures. One is of Zayn

Niall supposes finding love isn't all that different from finding hook ups. It happens when you're not looking for it.


End file.
